


Flowers

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those potted fake flowers that sit in the corners of the hallways around school… I really like them. They remind me of outside and they don’t die, either!” Naegi smiles at her.<br/>“They are nice.” Naegi agrees with a light shrug of his shoulders. They’re probably the only pleasant thing in this school, he adds bitterly to himself.<br/>Chihiro looks around as if she’s worried about being overheard, and then she leans across the table and murmurs, “I think… Togami-kun likes them, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's got their secret likes and dislikes, right?

                He wanders around the school around noon because he has nothing better to do at the time. Asahina and Sakura are training like always, and Naegi personally has no interest in doing such things. Celes, he imagines, is probably off playing cards – he imagines that it’s with Yamada, probably because she forced him into it. He figures Togami is reading somewhere and that Fukawa is with him, and he has no guesses about anyone else.

                Naegi wanders into the cafeteria, his stomach growling with hunger. He turns and enters the kitchen and passes by Chihiro, who greets him with a wave and carries an apple out of the kitchen. Naegi smiles at her and continues to look for something to eat. He isn’t too hungry, he decides, and so he takes the same snack as Chihiro and sits down next to her.

                He greets her again with a “good afternoon, Fujisaki-san” and takes a bite of the red fruit.

                Chihiro takes a moment to swallow and then smiles at him. “Naegi-kun,” she muses in a cheery tone, “you know what’s nice?” She pauses and he swallows another bite. “Those potted fake flowers that sit in the corners of the hallways around school… I really like them. They remind me of outside and they don’t die, either!” Naegi smiles at her.

                “They are nice.” Naegi agrees with a light shrug of his shoulders. They’re probably the only pleasant thing in this school, he adds bitterly to himself.

                Chihiro looks around as if she’s worried about being overheard, and then she leans across the table and murmurs, “I think… Togami-kun likes them, too.” She then sits back and acts perfectly normal as she gulps down a large bite of the fruit, which Naegi almost thinks she’ll start choking on since she’s so tiny.

                “What makes you say that?” Naegi frowns a bit. He doesn’t believe for a second that Chihiro is telling the truth about the matter, because it seems so unlike Togami to actually _like_ something as mundane as _flowers_ , and fake ones at that.

                “Because…” Chihiro begins, and Naegi thinks that she can tell he doesn’t believe her, because she’s speaking a little bit sadly suddenly, “…earlier, I saw him eyeing the flowers… and he looked like he might have liked them.” She shyly looks down a bit as she begins to nibble at the remainder of her fruit.

                Naegi still doesn’t buy it but he plays along for her sake. “Oh, well, I guess even Togami-kun enjoys small things like that.” He shrugs and they continue to eat in silence. Chihiro eventually stands, bids Naegi a goodbye, and makes her way out of the cafeteria. Naegi stands a few moments later and tosses the apple’s core in the trash. For now, he thinks he’s satisfied with what he’s eaten, and he makes his way out.

                As soon as he reaches the second floor and begins to wander around there, he spots one of the potted flowers that Chihiro mentioned earlier. Naegi moves towards the pot and smiles at it – the fake flowers are delicate white calla lilies, and their beauty stands out among the despair that floats through the school.

                He rounds the corner and stops abruptly, catching Togami with one arm crossed, another on his chin, staring at the flowers. When he seems Naegi, Togami’s gaze momentarily moves towards him and their eyes meet, and then Togami simply lets out a low “hmph” and walks off.

                Naegi stares after him for a moment before he follows. He’s beginning to believe that Chihiro was right, that Togami might possibly enjoy the flowers in the hallway. He wants to ask to be sure although he’s positive that Togami won’t give him an answer.

                “Togami-kun!” Naegi shouts as he catches up to the SHSL Heir. “Togami-kun, can I ask you a question?”

                Togami hesitates but he eventually heaves a sigh and mutters out a low, “whatever”, which Naegi barely manages to catch.

                “Do you like flowers?” He questions innocently, and though the question comes out in a light tone, Togami is instantly caught off-guard. He whirls around, faces Naegi, and practically shouts,

                “ _What_ would make you think that?” He’s defensive suddenly, and Naegi doesn’t understand why that is. He frowns a bit and stops in his tracks.

                _Because you were staring at them_. Naegi thinks, but he doesn’t bother trying because by the time he opens his mouth, Togami is already halfway down the hallway, calmly walking to wherever he’s going. Fukawa blazes past Naegi and catches up with him, but he turns and says something in his usual curt tone of voice and Fukawa steps back at least ten feet before following him yet again.

                Naegi shrugs it off but he decides to do a test, because Togami’s oddly defensive. The lucky boy considers the fact that perhaps Togami doesn’t see enjoying petty things as good for his image (he’s an heir, right – so he has to care about his image quite a lot).

                Shaking his head, Naegi slowly steps towards the pot and pulls out one of the fake flowers. The beads in the pot holding the flowers still shift a bit as he removes it, and he tucks the fake calla into his coat and makes his way down to where the dorms are.

                He first checks to see if Togami is in the area and when he discovers that he’s not, Naegi twists the wax-wrapped wire stem around the door knob and sits at the end of the hallway, lying in wait.

 

                It’s an hour until he hears Togami shouting at Fukawa to shut up, and then the aforementioned duo make their way down the hall where he is sitting. Fukawa eventually leaves when Togami tells her to leave him alone, and with a hiss she turns and moves the way she came from.

                Naegi doesn’t think that Togami notices him.

                As soon as the heir spots the flower twisted around his doorknob, he removes it and straightens out the stem. He then turns and locks eyes with Naegi.

                As he enters his room, a small smirk appears on his lips, and the door gently shuts behind his disappearing form. 


End file.
